O Vilarejo Secreto
by Liz Eden
Summary: Após um breve desentendimento com o pai, Hoss Cartwright encontra uma linda jovem com uma grave ferida na perna no caminho de volta para casa. Disposto a ajudá-la a qualquer custo, Hoss desafia inclusive um grande segredo guardado pela moça.


Para Dan Blocker

O Vilarejo Secreto

Capítulo I

Fazia uma manhã linda em Nevada. A luz do sol aquecia cada árvore, cada flor, cada matinho daquela maravilhosa fazenda onde os Cartwright já tinham vivido muitas aventuras: Ponderosa.

Hoss, como de costume, acordara bem cedo; muito antes de seu pai e Little Joe, que ainda adormeciam. Assim que terminou de tomar seu desjejum, foi cuidar de suas tarefas com a fazenda. Já havia cortado a lenha, alimentado os animais e limpado os cochos dos cavalos quando Ben Cartwright se levantou.

Hoss estava selando o seu cavalo para ir ao ferreiro quando seu pai apareceu:

_Bom dia, meu filho!

_Bom dia, pai! _respondeu com seu costumeiro bom humor e sorriso inconfundíveis.

_ Vejo que se lembrou de que hoje tem que ir até a cidade comprar os suprimentos para o próximo mês. _comentou Ben, vendo ele havia terminado de preparar o animal para montar.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto redondo de Hoss. Suprimentos para o próximo mês? Mas já havia buscado os suprimentos do mês passado e do retrasado! Agora era a vez de Little Joe ir e não ele!

_Mas pai _ disse ele _Esse mês é a vez de Little Joe ir buscar os suprimentos! Já cuidei de parte das tarefas essa manhã, inclusive as que são dele. Faz tempo que Joe não trabalha e eu estou tendo que fazer as obrigações dele enquanto ele se ocupa de cortejar todas as jovens da cidade!

_Não discuta comigo, filho. Joe não tem culpa se todas as jovens solteiras da cidade correm atrás dele. _vendo o desapontamento no rosto do filho, Ben completou: _ Você sabe que preciso muito de você para me ajudar com Ponderosa enquanto Adam não volta de Boston. Terei uma conversa com Joe e prometo que no próximo mês ele ficará responsável pela compra dos suprimentos.

_Sim, pai. _assentiu Hoss enquanto montava o cavalo _Assim que sair do ferreiro irei até o mercado. Voltarei com a compra sem demora.

Após tomar a bênção do pai, Hoss esporeou o animal e saiu a toda a velocidade, perdido em seus pensamentos. Fazia algum tempo que se sentia angustiado e fadigado. Nos últimos meses havia trabalhado muito sem cessar, cumprindo, além de suas obrigações, as de seu irmão Little Joe também. Não era por mal que se sentia assim, amava Joe mais do que a si mesmo, mas ele andava irresponsável, sempre fugindo de suas responsabilidades e jogando todo o fardo em seus ombros. Só de pensar que teria que trazer todo o peso daquela compra na carroça do mercado o desanimava por completo. Sem contar os incessantes namoricos do irmão caçula com as jovens da cidade, algumas delas comprometidas. Não contara nada ao pai para não preocupá-lo, mas já havia brigado com muitos rapazes a fim de defender a honra do irmão. Já não suportava mais aquilo.

Assim que esse pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça, não pôde evitar dar um pequeno sorriso. Sentia uma pequenina inveja de Little Joe por conseguir ser tão popular com as moças. Ele não era assim. Pensava: _"Que dama iria querer compromisso com um grandalhão feio como eu?"_

O irmão tinha vários pontos a seu favor. Joe, além de jovem era bonito e carismático. Conquistava a todas com sua conversa macia e galante. Mas ele não era um mau-caráter, muito pelo contrário. Era um rapaz bondoso e de coração muito nobre, sempre disposto a ajudar ao próximo. Admirava muito essa qualidade dele.

Mesmo que demorasse anos, ainda tinha esperanças de encontrar alguém que o amasse pelo que ele era, com suas qualidades e seus defeitos. Por vezes não acreditava na realização desse doce sonho, mas sabia que essa incerteza só lhe traria ainda mais tristeza. Preferia confiar na ação do tempo e do destino.

Hoss estava tão envolvido em seus próprios pensamentos que mal percebeu a distância da viagem. Chegou logo ao ferreiro e a troca das ferraduras de seu animal também não demorou muito. Assim que saiu de lá foi em direção ao mercado do Sr. Smith, cuidar da compra dos suprimentos que seu pai lhe delegara.

_Ora, bom dia Hoss! _cumprimentou a Sra. Smith com um sorriso largo no rosto _Em que posso servi-lo?

_Bom dia, Sra. Smith! Vim cuidar da compra dos suprimentos para Ponderosa. O Sr. Smith não se importará de me emprestar a carroça novamente, não é?

_Ora, mas é claro que não! Não é mesmo, Jay? _perguntou a Sra. Smith voltando-se para o marido, que se encontrava abaixado arrumando as prateleiras que ficavam no fundo da loja.

_É claro que sim, querida! _respondeu o Sr. Smith sabendo que não poderia contrariar a ordem da esposa. Quando ela lhe lançava aquele olhar crítico, significava que não aceitaria um não como resposta.

_Ótimo! Muito obrigado. _agradeceu Hoss sinceramente. E se dirigiu para as prateleiras a fim de separar os mantimentos.

Assim que terminou de escolher tudo, o Sr. Smith buscou a carroça do armazém e o ajudou a colocar todos os suprimentos nela. Logo após isso, agradeceu a ajuda dos Smith e partiu a caminho de Ponderosa, chicoteando os cavalos com força, devido à pressa que tinha em cumprir aquela tarefa.

Ainda estava com a cabeça quente pelo pequeno desentendimento que teve com o pai e achou melhor seguir pelo caminho mais longo aquela vez. Queria pensar um pouco melhor no que decidiria para sua vida, no que fazer dali para a frente. Não era mais um jovenzinho, um dia gostaria de ter sua própria fazenda; onde constituiria sua família e criaria seus filhos. Uma terra para amar, cultivar, ser feliz, envelhecer... Mas sabia que aquele lugar era Ponderosa. Não conseguia imaginar outras terras onde viver. Não havia nenhuma outra em sua vida além de Ponderosa.

Já havia atravessado pouco mais da metade do caminho quando um alto angustiado grito interrompeu Hoss de seus devaneios e fez com que se sobressaltasse. Era uma voz de mulher.

Parou a carroça, de onde desceu com o revólver em punho. Aquela parte da floresta era bastante densa e escura; já havia sido refúgio de assaltantes e assassinos diversas vezes. Para atravessar ali era necessário ter bastante cautela e atenção. Atitudes bastante diferentes das que tivera há pouco.

Aproximando-se devagar de onde viera o grito, Hoss surpreendeu-se ao deparar com uma linda jovem caída ao chão, com a perna esquerda presa em uma armadilha para ursos. A moça era muito bonita: parecia ter seus vinte e poucos anos, tinha os cabelos muito negros e os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas. Chorava de dor, apoiando a mão direita sobre a perna ferida.

Colocando a arma de volta na cintura, Hoss aproximou-se mais e preocupado, disse:

_Acalme-se, por favor. Não cutuque a perna, pois a armadilha poderá se fechar ainda mais e você sentirá muita dor. Apóie o braço em meu ombro, estou de carroça e a levarei até Ponderosa, fazenda de meu pai.

_Pon... Ponderosa? _perguntou a moça com a voz fraca _Você é filho de Ben Cartwright?

_Sim, sou Hoss Cartwright. Você conhece meu pai? Se sim, então sabe que pode confiar em mim para ajudá-la.

_N... Não, não o conheço pessoalmente. Mas todos do vilarejo onde vivo já ouviram falar nele.

_Isso vai doer um pouco.

Naquele momento Hoss agradeceu por ser um homem grande e forte. Com muito esforço e reunindo todas as forças que tinha, segurou os dois arcos da armadilha, separando-os. A moça gemeu e lágrimas de dor rolaram de seus olhos, mas ela não gritou. Assim que a armadilha saiu, carregou-a no colo até a carroça, colocou-a na parte de trás e logo em seguida subiu. Voltando-se para onde ela estava, disse:

_Não se preocupe, senhorita. Não demoraremos para chegar em Ponderosa e chamarei o médico que cuida de nossa família.

Empalidecendo ainda mais, como se tivesse se assustado ao ver que ele realmente pretendia levá-la, protestou:

_Não, por favor! Não posso ir até a propriedade de seu pai, Sr. Cartwright. Preciso voltar para casa.

_Mas você está ferida! E poderá infeccionar gravemente se não for tratada logo. Poderá perder a perna. Sinto muito, mas Ponderosa está perto e o Dr. Moore mora nas redondezas. Vou levá-la para lá a qualquer custo e mais tarde peço para Joe vir avisar sua família.

_Não, Sr. Cartwright! Por favor!... Ouça-me, preciso voltar para a minha vila. Se eu não voltar... Preciso voltar logo... Agora. Deixe-me aqui, voltarei sozinha como puder.

Os olhar dela carregava muita angústia e ao mesmo tempo apreensão. Tinha a certeza de que não a deixaria ali, jamais faria isso. Iria levá-la para a vila onde morava e pernoitaria em algum lugar para ter notícias de que estaria tudo bem com ela.

_Está bem. Mas irei com você até sua vila. _parou a carroça, rasgou um pedaço da manga da camisa e amarrou a tira de pano na ferida.

_É melhor que não vá comigo. Por favor, eu insisto, deixe-me aqui.

_Senhorita, por mais que me peça, não farei isso. Jamais deixaria alguém ferido, abandonado à própria sorte, em meio a uma floresta tão perigosa como essa. Seja onde for a sua casa, a levarei até lá em segurança.

Vendo que não adiantava mais argumentar com ele, a jovem desistiu desse intento. Apenas meneou a cabeça em afirmativa e fez um pedido:

_Está bem, Sr. Cartwright. Venha comigo, mas antes quero lhe fazer um pedido: peço que jamais revele a alguém a localização do vilarejo onde vivo. É uma vila secreta, que foi construída por um grupo de aldeões há cinco anos.

Atônito, Hoss se perguntou como poderia haver há cinco anos uma vila secreta em Nevada sem que ninguém soubesse disso.

_Ninguém sabe da existência dessa vila? _ao vê-la meneando a cabeça em negativa, perguntou: _E o porquê disso? Há alguma razão tão forte para que queiram viver isolados do mundo?

Como se sentisse uma completa estranha naquelas terras pela incerteza e incredulidade de Hoss, a moça respondeu:

_É que todos os aldeões, inclusive minha família e eu pertencemos à Sociedade Religiosa dos Amigos**, onde acreditamos que viver isolados seja a melhor maneira ter uma vida completa e feliz. Chegamos em Nevada há cinco anos, decididos a fazer destas terras o nosso lar. E assim o fizemos. Hoje o meu povo não consegue mais imaginar sua vida longe daqui. É como se esse lugar tivesse algo que nos enraíza, que nos prende, que nos torna cada vez mais e mais apaixonados por ela. Entende o que digo?

Hoss confirmou com um gesto de cabeça. Sim, ele sabia. Era exatamente o que sentia a respeito daquelas mesmas terras.

_Não consigo nem imaginar o que aconteceria se descobrissem o nosso segredo e fôssemos obrigados a abandonar nosso lar. Por favor, Hoss... Não revele nosso segredo a ninguém...

Com o olhar vazio, Hoss fitou a jovem, sem conseguir encontrar uma resposta.

_Continua..._

_****Quaker**_ (também denomidado _**quacre**_) é o nome dado a um membro de um grupo religioso de tradição protestante, chamado _Sociedade Religiosa dos Amigos_ (_Religious Society of Friends_). Criada em 1652, pelo inglês George Fox, a Sociedade dos Amigos reagiu contra os abusos da Igreja Anglicana, colocando-se sob a inspiração direta do Espírito Santo. Os membros desta sociedade, ridicularizados com o nome de _quakers_, ou tremedores, rejeitam qualquer organização clerical, para viver no recolhimento, na pureza moral e na prática ativa do pacifismo, da solidariedade e da filantropia. Perseguidos na Inglaterra por Carlos II, os _quakers_ emigraram em massa para os Estados Unidos, onde, em 1681, criaram sob a égide de William Penn a colônia da Pensilvânia. Em 1947, os comitês ingleses e americanos do Auxílio _Quaker_ Internacional receberam o Prêmio Nobel da Paz.

Fonte: .org/wiki/Quaker


End file.
